


Missing You…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, Longing, Love, M/M, Missing You…, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys pine for each other…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You…

Title: Missing You…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust …  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: The boys pine for each other…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Missing You…**

I feel his eyes looking at me through the smoky blue haze, feel him in my groin. I want him, not the trick I’m fucking. I miss him, need him, want him. Yet still no words - just silence. Because what do you say when you know you threw it all away? For what? Pride?

He looks so good, I hope he’s happy. Fuck! Who am I kidding? I hope he’s miserable as hell and comes home to me soon as possible. Did I mention I miss his wet towels on the bed and seeing him scrub paint spatters off our floor? 

The End...


End file.
